New Bernkastel
National Information New Bernkastel is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 305 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Bernkastel work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within New Bernkastel to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Bernkastel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in New Bernkastel. The government of New Bernkastel has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. New Bernkastel will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The First Government of New Bernkastel The Second Government of New Bernkastel The Third Government of New Bernkastel Main Family; Former Members of the New Bernkastel Royal Family (Main and Extended); Events in New Bernkastel July 20, 2011; New Bernkastel is founded following the dissolution of the nation known as Erika Furudo. Frederica Bernkastel is installed as the first President of the new nation and installs her cabinet. President Bernkastel also decrees a new charter for the new nation, radically different from the past nation's charter and this one is without a parliament or political parties. August 15, 2011; Car bombs rip through numerous military bases, killing over 1,000 troops. Nobody claimed responsibility, however, the target is believed to be the Home Secretary, Franz Villefort, for his past actions in Erika Furudo which resulted in the deaths of many political opponents and political prisoners. December 3–4, 2011; The First Government declares war on the nations of Kawthoolei, National Fatherland and Peaceful Republic FA. New Bernkastel's military, led by four-star general and war hero of all of New Bernkastel, Solomon Valentine, achieves sending each into anarchy. Celebrations commenced in the streets of the capital. December 5–6, 2011; In retaliation for the attacks on Kawthoolei and Peaceful Republic FA, Noreenland declares war on New Bernkastel. Solomon Valentine acknowledges that over 45,000 soldiers and citizens of New Bernkastel have perished in the fighting thus far. The First Government comments that the election cycle will continue, war or no war. Campaign season kicks into full gear with two weeks left to go before the people head to the polls. December 8, 2011; As the war continues, the opinion polls begin to fluctuate rapidly and uncontrollably. Popular former senator Ezra Tytania, the 24 year old son of ex-Prime Minister Hilda Tytania, announces a change in focus from the Sec of Foreign Affairs to the Vice Presidency, claiming "neither Villefort or Morikawa have the countries' futures in mind, they are just one more crony to Frederica Bernkastel" and went on to announce his replacement candidate will be former Senator Nina Dassin. December 9, 2011; Garcia Fox drops out of the race for Secretary of Military Affairs. Lawrence Morikawa drops out of Vice Presidential race and endorses Franz Villefort against Ezra Tytania. Ezra Tytania announces a new government list comprised of Ezra Tytania (VP), Lars Hansen (SoHA), Nina Dassin (SoFA) and Karolos Mavros (SoMA). He tells his supporters that "we will not allow this country to become a dictatorship run by Frederica Bernkastel or her son!" December 10, 2011; In last minute move, Lars Hansen is replaced with Michel Camus by Ezra Tytania, following allegations of ethical misconduct while being a senator in the previous national assembly. Michel Camus hopes to "meet and exceed the expectations of the people" should he be elected to serve as SoHA. In war update, over 150,000 soldiers have died and over 5,000 civilians have also perished. December 11, 2011; SoMA Solomon Valentine declares war on the nations of The Misfits, Germanlands and Newisopia as the overall death toll of the war exceeds 185,000+ in casualties. December 12, 2011; SoMA candidate Massimo Fini gains the formal endorsement of the New Bernkastel military members and families union. SoFA candidate Nina Dassin gets the formal endorsement of the New Bernkastel Union of Foreign Affairs Workers. Both endorsements seal their respective victories. SoHA candidate and current SoMA, Solomon Valentine, urges his supporters to vote for Eugenie Bellenger. December 13, 2011; Early voting results of the Presidential, VP and SoHA/SoMA/SoFA election come in and it will be out of 30%. The other 70% will be on election day results a week later. SoMA Valentine declares war on the nation called British Rebels. December 18, 2011; As the conflict continues, almost 250,000 civilians and soldiers have died in the fighting. The war is clearly taking a toll on incumbent candidates running in other positions in the upcoming election. Presidential candidate Alois Gabriel forms a pact with Ezra Tytania, Nina Dassin and Michel Camus. The Gabriel-Tytania agenda includes a term cut for the governments from 6 months to 2 months and may run at least 3 times consecutively. Furthermore, they also expressed interest in forming a small Parliament-like body and other reforms that the current Frederica Bernkastel-led government opposes. December 19, 2011; First results begin to come in in SoMA and SoFA elections, further results for SoHA, VP and President also trickling in. Within the first 12 hours, SoMA and SoFA elections decided with Massimo Fini and Nina Dassin winning each seat. The VP shortly went to Ezra Tytania. Results still too close to call on President and SoHA. Outgoing SoMA Solomon Valentine declares war on Kingdom of Pakistan and Good Nation. December 20, 2011; Second Government of New Bernkastel is elected and slated to take office next month. VP-elect Ezra Tytania announces the second government term will be cut into a third, thus announcing elections for March 20 instead of July 20 and will enact said policy with support of Nina Dassin and Massimo Fini. Chance Bernkastel asks for a recount in the Presidential election, which had less than 100 vote difference. It is granted and an immediate recount gives Chance Bernkastel a 188 vote lead over Alois Gabriel. The First Government declares Chance Bernkastel the winner by a vote of 4-1. The First Government waives the one month period from election to inauguration by a vote of 4-1. December 26, 2011; After Christmas Day Bombing claims the life of former SoMA Solomon Valentine and 5 others. Also targeted is former Vice President Alois Gabriel, who escapes unharmed in the attack on his motorcade with only the attacker being killed and in another attack on the government, the incumbent SoFA, Nina Dassin is targeted unsuccessfully but 2 still die in the bombing. The Second Government condemns these attacks and issues condolences to Solomon Valentine's family. December 28, 2011; Massimo Fini announces his dropping out of the Presidential election, making way for Ezra Tytania to run against Frederica Bernkastel and announces he shall seek the VP slot against popular right-wing pol Masayuki Kamiya and popular pro-Bernkastel pol Eugenie Bellenger. The Second Government announces the resignation of SoFA Nina Dassin, citing personal reasons. Ezra Tytania, Massimo Fini and Eugenie Bellenger select non-partisan Catherine Stone to replace her. December 30, 2011; Ezra Tytania, Massimo Fini, Alois Gabriel, Lawrence Morikawa/Aiden Gabriel and Catherine Stone announce strategic partnership should they be elected to the Third Government. In other news, Hilda Tytania's only daughter, Ophelia Tytania, endorse Frederica Bernkastel for President and Eugenie Bellenger for VP and announces her intention to run for SoHA. The partnership is comprised of Frederica Bernkastel, Eugenie Bellenger, Ophelia Tytania, Chance Bernkastel and Franz Villefort. The only candidates not tied to either faction include Garcia Fox, Rin Nakano and Masayuki Kamiya, who detest the ongoing Bernkastel-Tytania feud. January 1, 2012; The New Year's Assassinations - President Chance Bernkastel is shot in the head and killed by unknown assailants claiming to be against the Bernkastel family. Frederica Bernkastel and her husband, Franz Villefort, were taken to a nearby protective shelter for fears they could be targeted. VP Ezra Tytania quickly sworn in as President and announces the changes to the government. Also, Former Vice President Alois Gabriel's convoy is ambushed by armed gunmen and he is killed with former SoFA Nina Dassin, whom he was having a relationship with. January 12, 2012; Prez Ezra Tytania, VP Massimo Fini and SoMA Hideyoshi Mikawa are arrested in a military coup de tat led by Franz Villefort. Catherine Stone, SoFA, is killed in custody as an example of what is to become of the three political prisoners. Franz Villefort vows to bring Ezra Tytania to justice for the murder of his and Frederica Bernkastel's son and former president, Chance. January 13, 2012; The Third Government of New Bernkastel is established as a monarchy under Queen Frederica. January 14–15, 2012; Nuclear explosions kill thousands in the massive prison city of Malakune, including numerous political prisoners held in captivity by Franz Villefort. January 16, 2012; Cruise missiles land on the convoy which carried Prince Thomas Villefort and Prince Taylor Bernkastel to a secret bunker, killing them instantly. Anna Rota and Allison Rota are also killed. Frederica Bernkastel re-instates Fakir Aslan into the royal family's staff as caretaker to Crown Prince Asa. January 18, 2012; Fakir Aslan, under the orders of Crown Prince Asa, murders Franz Villefort for crimes against the nation of New Bernkastel. Aslan also kills Major General Margery Bell, who was holding Princess Caroline hostage under Villefort's orders. Fakir Aslan is give title of Lord Protector of New Bernkastel by the Crown Prince. Massimo Fini is pardoned for his crimes that Villefort accused and arrested him for by the Crown Prince. February 28, 2012; Michel Camus, a close advisor Frederica Bernkastel, kills Duchess Marianne Aslan, Duchess Gerturd Warner, Duke Tristan Warner and main house royal family members Crown Princess Caroline Bernkastel and Princess Lalah Aslan. The attack is seen as an attempted coup'de'tat against Asa Bernkastel and Charlotte Warner. Michel Camus is killed by Fakir Aslan. March 15, 2012; New anti-Bernkastel group, known as Ignition, assassinates Queen Consort Charlotte Warner and seriously injures King Asa Bernkastel in a brazen attack by the group on the palace. 108 others parished in the attack, mostly royal advisors and guards, no servants or civilians. Frederica Bernkastel to resume daily duties of running the country. Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of Europa